


A specific smile in mind

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Angst, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Wank!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates waking up like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	A specific smile in mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM  
> I leave it to you to decide the who

Clint feels the hot curl in his belly at the same moment he becomes aware he's dreaming. His cock is hard, there's sweat on his face,he can hear himself gasping. He feels like and idiot for waking like this, wired tight and turned on in his sleep like when he was a kid figuring out what his dick was for.

Clint wraps his hand around his cock, pulls hard and fast and spills thinking about kind gray eyes and a subtle smile.  
He goes to sleep thinking “idiot” and “never happen,” ignores the way that makes his chest ache.


End file.
